Back to The Stalag
by theguest1959
Summary: Hogan's Heroes have a dangerous mission. Time travelers Doc Brown and Marty McFly may just be able to help


I do not own Hogan's Heroes, Back to the Future or any characters from either.

Stalag 13, Prisoner's Quarters – July 6, 1944

Kinch handed Hogan the message from London.

He watched his commanding officer's serious gaze darken as Hogan read the message.

"Kinch, they want us to do nothing!" Hogan said.

"Colonel, you read London's orders. With the recent bombings nearby the Germans have stepped up patrols," Kinch replied.

"We could get in and out with Old Eagle Eye Klink here, no problem," said Newkirk.

"Newkirk. We could probably put Patton's 3rd army in through the front gates and get it by Klink," Hogan responded with anger.

"Not the problem though." Kinch added.

"No. But those pilots who were shot down during the raids – we can still do something, can't we?" asked Newkirk.

"London's words – 'Use extreme caution. No missions for 48 hours for ANY reason. Your operation could be at risk," said Hogan.

"Colonel, I don't think London wants those pilots found by the Krauts." said Kinch.

"No, and they don't want US found either," added Newkirk.

"Guess we have to figure a way to get to those pilots and past the patrols and just apologize to London, later," said Hogan.

"Disobey a direct order? Colonel?" asked Kinch

"Well, let's just find a way to make this work," said Hogan

"How, Sir?" asked Carter

"Well, if we do something, it's certainly a mission. But, if we can find away to get "Old Eagle Eye Klink" and Hochstetter to do something, that could be different!"

"I like the way you're thinking, Colonel Hogan" said Newkirk.

"Well, we ALL need to do a lot more thinking AND planning if we want to make certain this works. First things first. Kinch, get out the maps and show us where the most recent bombings were near here. That'll give us an idea of where to look for pilots."

"Or, where Klink and Hochstetter could look?" asked Carter

"The two of them, together? Klink is afraid of Hochstetter and Hochstetter can't stand Klink!" said Kinch.

"Men, they may be the first team in history that doesn't know it's a team! said Hogan.

Hill Valley, CA – July 6, 1985

Doc and Marty are in Doc's Garage/Lab.

Doc – "Did I ever tell you about Wilford Tannen, Marty?"

Marty – "No, Doc. Another Tannen?  
Doc – "Will Tannen. Just over 40 years ago, on this very day, caused me more grief than I had ever thought possible."

Marty – "What did he do?"

Doc – "Marty, back in 1944, I was a different man than you see today. I was 25 and just back from the War."

Marty-"You were in World War II?"

Doc- "Well, since I was finished my doctorate when the war started, when I volunteered, they trained me to be a radioman for the Navy. Figured I could fix anything."

Marty – "Radio Operator? Not an officer?"

Doc – "Marty, you may have noticed at times that I may be a little, well, disorganized."

Marty – "Doc, you always find what you need."

Doc – "True, Marty, but it didn't take long for the Navy to see that someone who was smart, if not fully organized, was probably not someone who should be commanding a ship. After Basic Training in Great Lakes, they gave me a battery of tests. I even showed them how the tests could be run better!"

Marty – "Wow."

Doc – "Well, they saw I could pick up things quickly, and decided that operating a radio and keeping it going on a battleship was where my talents were best suited. Can't fully say I agreed with them, but we had a responsibility, Marty. And I did my duty to the best of my ability back then as so many others did."

Marty-"How come you never told me about this before, Doc? War hero?"

Doc – "Marty, I served with heroes in the Pacific. I wasn't one. I did my job and was given an Honorable Discharge in May of 1944. Then, the Navy paid for the rest of my doctoral studies."

Marty- "So, you were home for the summer and this Will Tannen did something."

Doc – "Have I ever mentioned my cousin, Thomas David Brown?"

Marty – "No."

Doc – "He was like a brother to me Marty. He was six years younger and in the Normandy invasion. Killed on Omaha Beach. I haven't talked about him much in years."

Marty – "Doc, I'm sorry."

Doc – "His things were sent to my aunt Mary's house north of here. She called me over and we talked and talked. You know, he was given a Purple Heart – saved dozens of men distracting the Germans before they shot him to pieces."

Marty – "Sounds like an amazing man."

Doc – "He was barely old enough to be a man, but he fought like one. My aunt gave me his Purple Heart. Said Thomas David would have wanted that. I tried and tried Marty to not take it, but Aunt Mary was a good woman and it seemed to make her feel better.

Marty-"Was this July, 6 1944?"

Doc – "Yes. I walked home that night not far from the river. It was warm and clear and I just held that medal in my hand. Will Tannen was just a couple of years older than me, so wild and out of control that the military wouldn't even look at him during World War II. Cousin of Biff's and Tannen through and through. He'd make fun of me now and then and I just ignored him. He even tried to get me to fight him when his buddies were around, but I just pushed him away. Tannens don't like being ignored, Marty."

Marty- They are kind of hard to ignore, Doc.

Doc-Unfortunately for me, I found out that very night. Will Tannen jumped me and pushed me into the river. It was only about 6 feet deep, so I was in no threat of drowning. But, when he pushed me, I wasn't ready for it. My hands opened and before I knew it I was in the river and lost the medal."

Marty-"That's heavy, Doc. What did you do after that?"

Doc-"I looked and looked, but it was dark. Next day and for several days later, I scouted all along the river, swam to the bottom, and never found it. It was gone. My cousin was gone again."

Marty-"I'm sorry, Doc."

Doc-"Years later, even with a metal detector I'd invented, I never found anything."

Marty-"Doc, what if there was another way?"

Doc – "Marty, you are smart. But I don't think a fancier, newer metal detector would make a difference after 41 years."

Marty-"Doc. No. We TAKE the DeLorean back to that night, July 6, 1944."

Doc-"Marty, we can't interfere with the past. As much as I'd like to run the DeLorean right at Will Tannen, we can't do anything of the sort!"

Marty-"You said the medal was gone, right?"

Doc-"Yes."

Marty-"So, we don't go back to stop Will. We go back with a powerful metal detector from 1985 and stay quietly on the other side of the river. When the 1944 you can't find the medal, the 1985 you does!"

Doc-"No interference?"

Marty-"If you never found the medal, how can it affect you in 1944 if you don't find it again? The 1985 you will have it! You don't even know if in the future, you haven't already done that!"

Doc-"Marty, I don't want to 'play" with time. You know that even the slightest change in the past can bring tremendous UNKNOWN change into the future!"

Marty-"Then, we make a videotape of what we're doing and put it in a safe place. We go back, get the medal and see if anything is changed. If it is, we watch the videotape and go back and put the medal where we found it."

Doc-"Well, Marty, we have to be VERY careful. We must make no sounds or noises and speak to no one in 1944."

Marty-"We're going to be out by a river. At night! How hard can that be?"

Doc-"I've got doubts about this, but I admit I'm interested. Tell you what. Meet me at Twin Pines Mall tonight at 10pm."

Marty-"Doc, you gonna do this?"

Doc-"Marty. Meet me tonight and you'll know then. I need to think."

10PM – Twin Pines Mall

Marty arrives via skateboard to see Doc pulling a tarp off of the Delorean. Doc is wearing a yellow raincoat. There is lightning in the air and thunder not far away. Marty goes over to help his friend.

Marty "Doc, you ARE going to do this!"

Doc – "Marty, I decided you are right. We just have to be careful. You understand that.

Over by the bushes are some "vintage" clothes from the 40s that should fit. I have suitable clothing under this raincoat."

Marty-"Speaking of raincoat, what about the storm?"

Doc-"Marty, we're gone in an instant. Unless we were HIT directly by a bolt of lightning the instant we started to travel back in time, nothing could happen!"

Marty-"Ok. Doc. You need more help here?"

Doc-"Marty, go find a place to change your clothing while I finish setting up. By the time you are ready, we'll be set to go."

10:18PM – Twin Pines Mall

Doc started the DeLorean and made one small slow loop around parking spaces. Marty held the metal detector in his hand as they made the final turn by JC Penney's and Doc began to gun the engine and accelerate towards 88 miles per hour.


End file.
